Lollipops
by animejunky78
Summary: Companion to Crayons. What happens when Kagome visits with Sesshomaru and Rin again? What will she discover about him, and what will she discover about herself? Originally another one shot, but it morphed. Broken into 3 parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Lollipops**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

The daiyoukai stood tall with the sun setting behind him. The golds, oranges, and reds shone through him making him look so much like a god. His silver hair was luminous in the warm colors and his flesh glowed in an ethereal light. When he turned his eyes on the raven haired girl that stared at him, she melted. His amber orbs held that softness that she had come to know. Kagome sat dumbfounded in the soft grass of the meadow. The small blades tickled her legs and the palms of her hands while she sat so still in her admiration. The beautiful male walked towards her making her heart begin to pound. Her mouth was suddenly dry; she swallowed hard and licked her lips. When he was finally standing in front of her, her heart was pounding so fast and so hard she thought it would burst from her chest. Sesshoumaru knelt on one knee and looked intently at her. He stretched his hand towards her and spoke.

"The time has come for you and I, miko."

Kagome's whole body jolted and her eyes popped open. The dark star dotted sky was in front of her. She blinked deliberately a couple of times to confirm that she was indeed awake. After a few moments of gathering her thoughts she realized she was laying on her back inside her sleeping bag. A small movement be her left hip reminded her that Shippou was sleeping on top of her bag where he always did. '_A dream.' _She thought morosely to herself. She laid the back of her right hand over her forehead and stared at the stars. The cold sweat that covered her was uncomfortable and she felt an overwhelming need to move. Without waking the young kitsune at her side; Kagome slipped out of her bed roll. This was easy since she had decided to wear her satin pajama pants; so she literally slipped out of the sleeping bag. It was a warm summer night so she wore a cotton tank top and the light satin bottoms. The fire was dying slowly when she moved away from the camp. Looking over her shoulder one last time she confirmed the remaining occupants were still fast asleep. Everyone lay in there usual spots around the camp fire; except that Inuyasha no longer slept in the tree above her, instead he slept in the tree above Kikyo.

Kagome walked a short distance to the gentle creek that was not too far from the camp site. Along the shore stood a convenient boulder that acted like a stool to many travelers. She sat down and put her bare feet up, bringing her knees to her chest; she wrapped her arms around her legs and set her chin on her knees. Several minutes passed while the young woman sat deep in her thoughts. After a while she dropped down one of her legs and dipped her toes in the cool water below her. Sitting curled up as she was the back of her top pulled away from her bottoms and exposed the small of her back.

In the tree line behind her Sesshoumaru stood staring at the girl in front of him. He wondered why she would come out here on her own, and unprotected. She had not noticed him since he was keeping his youki concealed. He could feel the loneliness in her aura and was curious why someone with so many friends would be lonely. Her leg had extended again and she was playing in the water with her foot; this made her clothing separate and expose more of her back when she leaned over to look into the waters below. He looked closely at her back and studied her flesh; he took in its scent and the subtle movements as she flicked her foot. Something inside him stirred and his inner demon growled low and thunderous, and he unwillingly releasing his youki for a brief moment. He quickly suppressed this reaction, but not before the young miko had noticed.

Kagome's head shot up and she turned so quickly that she nearly fell off her perch. She managed to catch herself in time and twisted to a standing position facing the tree line where he stood. Figuring that he was exposed the youkai lord stepped from the shadows of the forest to face the woman that he had come to speak with. Stopping in the moon light he looked her up and down; then tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow before he spoke.

"Interesting attire, miko."

"Ah, what?" Kagome was clearly confused by his statement.

"I don't believe I have seen anything like that before." He motioned to her top and bottoms.

"Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting that you haven't been around me as much as everyone else. These are just sleeping clothes of my time." She stated confidently.

"They leave you exposed." He was very matter a fact in his statement.

Kagome blushed at this comment and was suddenly confused why she was embarrassed in front of him.

"Ah, well." She began. "What are you doing here Sesshoumaru-sama?" Thinking it was better to change the subject.

"It seems that your kitsune is causing me quite a bit of trouble." A momentary spark of panic ran through the back of the girls mind. What was he going to do?

"Rin, has asked for some of those sweet treats that your kitsune is so fond of."

Kagome breathed a mental sigh of relief. The youkai lord was teasing with her. She was surprised and relieved all at the same time. A soft smile spread across her face. The sweet little girl that she so loved was asking for candies.

"She wants lollipops." Kagome told the stoic lord in front of her.

"She has also requested the presence of both you and your young kitsune." He added with no sign of interest.

Kagome smiled wide at the idea of Rin wanting to see her again. The thought then came to her mind that the young girl was not traveling with the daiyoukai like she use too.

"Why doesn't Rin travel with you anymore?" Kagome blurted out before she could even think to stop herself.

"I thought it best to keep her away from the dangers that I meet with whilst in my travels. So, she now stays at the manor and is engaged with her education." The stoic lord seemed almost proud of his statement. "She does desire your company, as well as that of your kitsune companion. She is quite fond of you both."

"I would love to see Rin again." Kagome clapped her hands together and smiled widely. "When shall we go?"

Sesshoumaru was surprised at her quick acceptance of the offer, as well as pleased. He had to admit to himself that he did enjoy her company greatly the last time they had visited. He grinned only slightly, but the girl across from him did notice. She thought it better to keep that to herself.

"Just as soon as you and young Shippou are ready." Sesshoumaru proclaimed, and he extended his hand toward her.

Kagome was shocked that he would offer his hand to her out here. With a slight bit of hesitation she slipped her hand into his. He closed his fingers around hers and pulled her close into his side, then looped her arm around to rest in his elbow. He smoothly turned toward the camp as she came in close to him. Her breath caught for a moment as he did this. He truly was an elegant being. Every movement was so liquid smooth and deliberate; like a dance of sorts.

"You know Inuyasha will not be happy about me leaving. Let alone leaving with you." The raven hair girl said after a few moments of silence between them.

"Let me deal with that." The youkai lord said without looking down at her. "He has his other priestess now, does he not?"

"Ah, yeah. I guess." She returned. "Kikyo can see the jewel shards as well. I guess he wouldn't need me, would he."

Kagome became sullen and upset at this thought. It had never really occurred to her until saying it out loud like that. The thought of Inuyasha not needing her was a depressing thought. With Kikyo restored there was really no need for her to stay in this time anymore. Yet the well continued to allow her to travel between the two worlds. With very little effort Kagome was lost in her thoughts again.

"Do not let it upset you, miko." His words broke her thoughts immediately. "He may not need you, but many others do."

She looked up at him quickly; the odd statement seeming to be more for himself then anyone else. His face remained unchanged as it always did, and she wondered if what he said was for him or indeed for the others. They were on the edge of the camp now and the sun was rising slowly. The sun was brimming the mountains in the distance, and the yellows and oranges of the rising star was floating across the country side. The colors glowed through the silver hair of her escort, and it brought back the memory of the nights dream. Kagome blushed scarlet at the renewed memories of the dream.

Sesshoumaru felt her flush and sudden stiffness; looking down at her he could see the blush on her cheeks and wondered what she was embarrassed about. He decided not to ask right now, but that he would remember to ask another time. They broke into the camp and found the monk and slayer were up and rekindling the fire. They both looked up at the pair with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Good morning, Sango. Miroku." The young miko said as nonchalantly as possible while being on the arm of the youkai lord at her side.

She released his arm and moved over to her sleeping bag where Shippou still slept. She roused him gently, and whispered that he wake up. His eyes blinked open after a few nudges. The young fox demon smiled lovingly at the girl he now saw as a mother, and she smiled back at him. She cared deeply for the orphaned kitsune and the young girl that was their friend. The bond between the three was quite strong now. They loved each other and the time they spent together.

"Shippou, Lord Sesshoumaru has come for us." She said softly. "Rin, wants us to visit again. Would you like that?"

"Ah, yes. When do we go?" The young kitsune sat up sharply at the news.

"Sesshoumaru-sama waits for us now." She smiled at the boys enthusiasm.

Shippou jumped up immediately and started gathering everything that was near him. Kagome smiled as she watched him. Her black hair spilled over her shoulders as she dug in her large bag for a change of clothes. When she had fished them out she stood and made for the tree line. With a bit of surprise Sesshoumaru had followed behind her. She stopped short and just stared at him.

"I am going to change clothes." She said to him. "Some privacy would be nice."

"You will have it. I only intend to stay nearby for your protection." He said frankly.

Kagome was surprised again. His change in demeanor was shocking and unexpected, but for the dark haired woman it was welcoming. She felt needed by his ward and was happy to be with them both. The softness that she had experienced before was warming and made her feel wanted. She changed quickly and returned to her group. Shippou had managed to pack her bag for her and was ready to leave right away. She laughed internally at the boys enthusiasm for the trip and seeing Rin. Not wanting to wait herself she finished getting herself together, and packing up the remaining items in her bag.

As she heaved the awkward thing over her shoulder a familiar sound reached her ears. It was Inuyasha. He was awake and arguing with his brother. It was the usual rhetoric about she's not leaving, and that he had no choice in the matter. Kagome sighed heavily, dropped her head, and walked to where the scuffle was taking place. Honestly, she was getting sick and tired of these arguments and wished that Inuyasha would just let her go. On her side the pain was subsiding, but it was still painful for her to see Kikyo by his side. However, Inuyasha obviously felt that she should stay with him either way, and this is what was the most painful for her.

"She ain't goin'." Inuyasha barked at his brother. "We need to find the last of the jewel shards."

"You have the other priestess for that now." The stoic lord stated calmly.

"Why do you need her anyway; you hate humans?" The half demon was calming slightly, thinking he had the upper hand in the argument.

"Rin, needs her." Still calm as always he turned away from his younger brother to where Kagome was coming through the trees.

"Hey, Kagome. Tell this bastard that your not going." Inuyasha ordered.

"I _am_ going Inuyasha." She stated flatly to the shocked hanyou.

"What?" Was all he was able to get out.

"Shippou and I are going to visit Rin, again. We are leaving when you are finished arguing about this."

Kagome stood next to the youkai lord while saying this. Inuyasha was still in shock at her blunt statements and that she didn't mind being next to the icy prince. What was going on? Just then Shippou came bounding into the open field and jumped into Kagomes arms. Without a word she looked up at Sesshoumaru with a look of acknowledgement. He looked down at her and placed his strong arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. The black haired girl flushed with heat from the embrace and pulled the boy in her arms close to her chest. The soft fur of moko-sama grew and wrapped around the small group as they began to lift into the air. The red clad half demon was still in udder shock from Kagomes words and the real meaning behind them. So much so that he stood there without saying a word, and just staring into the sky as they left.

Kagome watched the birds fly by and the landscape below them. Being up in the sky like this was a totally knew experience for her and it was thrilling. The daiyoukai that held her could feel this thrill in her body and smiled inwardly at her excitement. After a short while in the air, and going in a direction that Kagome was not sure of, she found her voice again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama we need to go to the well first." She chocked out hoarsely.

"I understand, miko. We will be arriving shortly." He almost had a laugh in his voice.

"Oh." Was all she could manage.

She was surprised that he was already thinking about that. Then she shook her head and thought that it was stupid of her to not realize that he was intelligent enough to already know that she would need to go back to her time. It had been so many years with Inuyasha and having to guide him almost all the time that she didn't even consider that someone would instinctively know what needed to be done, like she did. It was refreshing to know that she didn't have to be mentally on her toes all the time. Kagome breathed an inner sigh of relief. They began to descend into the clearing that held the battered well.

When they touched down in the soft grass the fur unwrapped itself from around Kagomes feet and returned to normal. Sesshoumaru released his grip on the girls waist and put his arm at his side again. The young kitsune jumped down from his companions arms, and ran to the old well and sat on the edge. Kagome looked at her host briefly and ran for the well herself. When she got to the well she put her leg up on the edge and stared down into the darkness. Kagome smiled and turned to the boy next to her.

"I'll be back in about an hour. Will you be O'kay while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The boy reassured her, and she jumped into the blackness and was gone.

Kagome arrived on her side of the well, and climbed the ladder out into the well house. The sun was shining through the cracks in the old building. The air was warm and fragrant. The young girl exited the well house to find her mother walking up to the main house with grocery bags. The older woman stopped when she saw her daughter.

"Kagome, welcome back." She called with her usual warm smile.

"Hey mom." The girl yelled out as she ran to her mother and grabbed some of the bags from her.

"Are you here for a while or just a short visit?"

"Just a short visit, mom. Shippou and I are going to visit Rin again, and Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting for me."

"Oh, him again." Her mom said in a sarcastic tone. "He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Yeah, right mom. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like humans." She snapped back in her own sarcastic way.

"Could have fooled me." Her mom raised an eyebrow at her.

"He only comes for us because of Rin."

"Isn't Rin a human girl?" She stated rather then asked. "Yet he likes her well enough to look after her."

"Well," Kagome started "That's different. I think?"

Now Kagome was confused. Why would the daiyoukai go through so much trouble if he hated humans? But this was Rin, and she knew that he would do anything for the sweet little girl. Although, the last time they had stayed with him he did say that he didn't hate all humans. A cloud of thoughts ran through her head. Quickly, she shook off these strange thoughts.

"Mom, I have to run to the store. Rin wants some lollipops, and I want to get her and Shippou some more crayons and coloring books."

"O'kay. Help me in really quick and I'll give you some extra money."

Her mom slid open the door and removed her shoes before walking into the kitchen. Kagome set down her bags and began putting the contents away. Her mom returned and gave Kagome a small roll of bills and smiled softly at her daughter. Kagome left for the store immediately to do all of her shopping.

After only forty-five minutes Kagome returned to the other side of the well where she found Shippou waiting on the edge of the well were she had left him, and Sesshoumaru sat under a tree nearby. He opened his eyes and looked toward the well when she returned. She smiled at him and patted Shippou on his head before scooping him up to leave.

"That was faster then you had anticipated." He said when he approached.

"I ran." She said out of breath. "I had to go to two different stores to get everything that I wanted."

"Are you ready to leave or do you need a minute?" He asked with a cocked brow.

"I'm fine. I want to see Rin. I have some things for all of us." She was starting to breath slower now.

"What did you get for me?" Shippou chimed in.

"It's a surprise." Kagome smiled down at the boy. "My bag is a lot heavier then before."

Sesshoumaru slipped off her large yellow backpack and set it on the ground next to their feet. He wrapped his strong arm around her waist again and his fur grew and extended as it had before. Before long they were high in the air and on their way to the lords manor in the West. The landscape flew by quickly and they passed many birds and lesser demons that were flying along their way. By dusk they had reached the Western lords manor. When they touched down in the courtyard Rin was waiting and ran for the group with her widest smile.

"Lady Kagome." She squealed at the dark haired woman. "I'm so glad you came."

She lunged at the dark haired woman and threw her arms around her. Shippou barely had enough time to get out of the way. Just as enthusiastically the young girl turned on her kitsune friend and hugged him next. She smiled up at her daiyoukai lord and he nodded to her to show his approval. Rin took both of her guests hands and led them inside.

"Oh, my bag." Kagome said with a gasp, but her bag was gone.

"It's already going inside." Rin said with a smile. "It's being taken to your room, my Lady."

"Rin, you don't need to address me in that way. I'm not a Lady." Kagome said with confusion to the girls honorific.

"Oh, but you are a Lady." The girl replied with her typical toothy grin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and I have decided to keep rooms in the manor just for you and Shippou, for when you visit. I helped to decorate them. I hope you like them." Rin was very pleased with herself, and Kagome smiled at the girls overwhelming sweetness.

They reached the rooms that were apparently set aside for them. Rin slid open the first door and the room must have been for Shippou. It was decorated in a younger theme with many natural elements. Very earthy Kagome thought to herself; very appropriate for the young fox. He smiled and ran into the room with Rin; while the girl started telling him about everything that she had picked out. Kagome stood in the doorway and smiled at the two children laughing and playing inside. The two ran out and ducked under the adults at the door; Rin saying something about her room being next door to the foxes. Kagome suddenly realized that they must be in the family wing of the manor. This was a great honor for them as guests. Without a word Sesshoumaru stretched out his hand toward the stunned miko. With little restraint she took his hand and was led further down the hallway. They stopped at another door, and the silent lord gestured for her to open the door. The shocked woman took in a deep breath and slid the door open. This had to be her room from the look of it.

The room was draped with fabrics of cream and lavender over the bed frame. The bed frame itself was a typical platform style in a rich dark stain and four posts that reached up and held the fabric. The walls were painted with innumerable cherry trees in bloom. Cherry blossoms flowed from one wall to the other like they were being carried on a spring breeze. The lavender bedding was full and comfortable looking and the grass mats were trimmed with the cream fabric. Kagome was completely surprised at the elegance and splendor of the rooms decor. She noticed a door at the opposite wall. She walked across absently noting her bag was next to the bed. Lightly pushing the door aside she gasped to find a private hot spring and several other doors that connected to other rooms. Not knowing what to do she slid the door closed again and stood with her head down and her hands steady on the doors frame.

"Do you find it acceptable?" The lords rumbling voice roused her.

"Yes, it's beautiful." She forced out of her dry throat. "It's too much my lord."

"Rin, thought that you two should have a place to stay while you were here with us, and I could not argue."

"We don't need our own rooms though. We are only staying for a visit." She argued.

"I believe Rin expects you two to visit often." Sesshoumaru stepped into the room. "If that is agreeable to you?"

"I don't know what to say." Kagome was more confused then ever.

"Refresh yourself and meet us for dinner." He gave a small bow to her and left, sliding the door closed after him.


	2. Chapter 2

With a foggy head Kagome went back to the hot spring and bathed. As she dressed from the wardrobe in her room, her head swam chaotically. This was the strangest thing that she could ever think of happening. Kagome walked down the hallway to the family dining hall that she was familiar with from her last visit. She had dressed in a silk kimono that was a soft sky blue with some lotus flowers and larks dancing over the lower portion and a creamy white obi. Living at a shrine her whole life she was familiar with the formal attire, but she felt uncomfortable in that it was a gift from the lord of the manor and his ward. The young woman's thoughts continued to swim and made up her mind that it was Rin that had been the cause of all this. Feeling better with this new conviction she smiled lightly and entered the dining hall where everyone waited for her.

"I told you, you picked the right ones." Rin leaned over to her lord and only half whispered.

With that simple statement Kagomes strength left her. So, it was Sesshoumaru that had gifted the clothes in her wardrobe. She nervously made her way to her seat and took it. Shippou was on her right and Rin on her left with the daiyoukai across from her, as it was before. Carefully she kept her eyes trained on the table in front of her.

"You look beautiful, Lady Kagome." Rin spoke up, drawing the blushing woman's attention.

"Yeah, Kagome. You look really nice. Look at what Rin picked out for me." The young kitsune was wearing a rust colored kimono made of linen with a black obi at his waist.

"Very handsome Shippou." Kagome smiled wide at how well her young friend was pleased with his outfit. Her nerves relaxed slightly with the conversation.

"Rin, helped to pick out almost everything in my room too." Shippou offered.

"I had fun doing it. I've been a bit bored since Lord Sesshoumaru thought that I should stay here for lessons." The mischievous child grinned and gave Kagome a sideways glance.

"Did you like your room, Lady Kagome?" She asked as dinner was being brought in.

"Yeah, how could I not. You did a beautiful job, Rin." She smiled at the girl who was now giggling.

"I didn't do your room, my Lady." She laughed harder and looked to her lord.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome was shocked again and looked across the table at her host. "You did it?"

Sesshoumaru simply nodded. Kagome was amazed at the good taste that he had, and with a smile she nodded back to him.

"I felt that your room required a more adult taste then that of young Shippou's." He added after the dinner was placed and the servants gone.

They all enjoyed dinner and talked freely with each other; even the usually silent youkai joined in the conversation from time to time. The evenings dinner was good as it always was in the Western lords home, and everyone laughed and talked through the whole thing. After dinner they all retired to the gardens, which they found on their last visit, was everyones favorite place to be. The sun had set and the lanterns on the porch were burning softly. The children ran into the grass and began catching fireflies. Sesshoumaru offered his arm to Kagome and they sat beneath the large tree in the center of the garden where they had before. Kagome giggled as the children played with the small bugs and each other, and her mind was at ease again. She felt that peace that she had the last time she had visited.

"You look lovely tonight." Sesshoumaru's words caught her off guard.

"Thank you." She said with a blush. "You look rather dashing yourself."

"You and Rin went through so much trouble to have us here." She began the conversation that was weighing on her mind.

"Not really." He said looking away to the moon overhead. "I only coordinated it."

Kagome looked at him in shocked disconcert. Although he didn't look at her she could see that he did, in fact, have a smirk on his face.

"Well, I do appreciate the lengths that you went to, to make us feel comfortable. If you treat us this good we may never leave." She added hoping to get a reaction from the stoic man next to her.

Sesshoumaru merely looked at her and smirked again.

"I wanted to ask you about something from earlier." He began, and Kagome was a little reluctant to know what he was referring too.

"When we where walking from the creek to the campsite this morning; you reacted to something and I was wondering what that was?"

That was the last thing Kagome wanted to answer for now, and to her luck, at that moment the children came running up to them.

"Kagome, could we have a lollipop?" Shippou was the designated advocate apparently.

"Of course you can. I have to go get them. I'll be right back, and I'll have everyones surprises too." Both children's face lit up at this prospect.

"Do you have a surprise for Lord Sesshoumaru too, Lady Kagome." Rin asked excitedly.

"In fact I do." Kagome said with a wicked smile, and she stood and left for the house.

When Kagome returned she had her large yellow backpack again. Shippou and Rin were bouncing on their heels with such enthusiasm. As for the quiet lord he didn't appear phased at all, but in his own mind he was wondering what she had brought for him. She sat to the left of Sesshoumaru and slumped her enormous bag in front of her. The children moved closer to the yellow monstrosity, and craned their necks for a better view inside. Kagome reached inside and pulled out two very large lollipops that were swirled with many different colors. The children both squealed at the sight of the giant candies.

"Now, you can't eat it all at once." She said in her mothering way. "You will get an upset tummy if you do."

She passed one to each of them as they nodded at her firm statement; then she reached into the bag again. This time she pulled out a box wrapped in printed paper, and handed it to Rin.

"This is a little something from Shippou and I. We weren't sure when your birthday was and we both wanted to get you something." Kagome passed the box to the wide eyed girl.

Small tears welled in the littles girls eyes as she accepted the present. She looked at her kitsune friend and smiled before ripping the paper off. She removed the lid and gasped; then looked back and forth at her two friends, and at her guardian. With a quick toss of the lid she reached in with both hands and pulled out a sweet little doll with brown hair and a yellow kimono. Rin hugged the little doll tightly and then giggled as she reached into the box again; this time pulling up a little white dog. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at the miko who was now wearing a rather large smirk of her own.

"Oh, Lady Kagome, Shippou she is so beautiful. I love her so much. Thank you both."

The little girl then flung herself into the priestesses arms and embraced her so tightly. Kagome smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around the tiny girl and set her chin on top of the small head, and whispered a your welcome as she closed her eyes. After Rin thanked Shippou and showed her lord the gift, the woman that was the center of attention reached into her bag again for the coloring supplies that she had brought them, along with a board game for the two to share.

"What surprise do you have for my Lord?" Rin finally asked.

"It's a little something for everyone. This is the first time I have brought this." Now the children were riveted.

"Not even for Inuyasha?" The kitsune asked.

"No, not even for him." The miko said with an air of mystery to her voice to excite the children in front of her.

Again she reached into the bag and pulled out several rectangular items. Each one wrapped with a paper and lettering on the outside of it. She handed one to each of the youngsters and one to the daiyoukai at her side. Each one inspected the strange item, and both demons sniffed it, then Rin copied. Kagome smiled widely.

"It's chocolate. A candy bar made of chocolate." She said as she began to unwrap her own and took a bite.

Both children tore into theirs quickly and were thoroughly enjoying the new treat, but the stoic lord was still looking at his oddly. Kagome reach over and took hold of the candy bar but he would not release it.

"I was just going to unwrap it for you." She said smiling. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"You know what. You aren't supposed to give dogs chocolate." Her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow again at her strange thoughts. He released the candy to the girl who was still holding onto the other end.

"Do you think me a mere dog?" He asked.

"No. No Sesshoumaru-sama. Not at all. I just thought that since you are Inu that it may not be the best thing for you." Kagome was working so hard to apologize that she was still stammering when a bit a laughter broke out.

"Such a thing would not effect me. I will try your chocolate."

The mortified young woman unwrapped the candy bar and handed it back to her host. He was quit delighted in his ability to tease the young miko and get her flustered so easily. They both sat quiet for a while and Kagome laughed and smiled as the children went back to playing in the grass. Getting a little tired she leaned onto her right arm and brushed against the sleeve of the silent youkai. Sitting up again quickly and more alert she looked at the sleeve knowing that it was empty. Then her gaze went to the man attached to that sleeve. His amber eyes were fixed on her and the pained look that was now on her face.

"Does that both you?" She finally asked

"No. I accept it. It will return in time." He answered with a far away sounding voice.

"What if you could get it back?" She looked down at the sleeve again. "Would you do it?"

"I don't know."

"What if someone could restore it for you. Like heal it." Kagome's voice was so low only a youkai of his standing could hear.

"I suppose I would." He replied as he leaned in and took her face with his hand, lifting her face to look into her eyes. "Don't feel regret for what happened in the past."

Kagome looked intently at him as he spoke, then the tears flooded down her cheeks. That soft look that he gave her was in his expression and it hurt to see him like that and know what she had caused.

"You need to rest, miko. You have had a long day." Gracefully, he stood and pulled the tearful woman to her feet.

Rin and Shippou ran up and hugged their mother figure and bid her good night. Sesshoumaru offered his arm again, and led her back inside and to her room. Once inside and the door closed Kagome changed for bed and laid down. As she lay trying to fall asleep she thought repeatedly about the daiyoukai and his missing arm. Was there anything that she could do about it? She finally fell into a deep sleep and dreamt of him again.

The morning came clear and bright with a crispness in the air. Kagome rose early again; roused by another dream of the youkai lord. She quietly left her room and stepped across the hall to the outside door that was directly across from hers. The door lead to the small porch that lined the family quarters and exited to the private gardens. The raven haired woman sat on the edge of the porch with her bare feet in the grasses of the garden before her. She thought long and hard about what needed to be done; or, at least in her mind, what needed to be done. Now determined in her coarse of action she rose from her place of contemplation and went back into the manor. The miko flared her senses and looked for any sign that her host was awake. The children were still asleep as she figured, and with luck the daiyoukai was awake and still in his chambers. Determinately, the empowered young miko walked the short distance from were her room lie to the end of the hallway to stand in front of his door.

Her resolve flickered for one moment, and then she knocked. To her great surprise a soft voice came from the other side of the door. She was having a hard time telling if it was feminine or not, but decided quickly that it made no difference. Her heart did ache at the thought; although she did try to suppress the feeling. A stern clearing of her throat she announced herself and her desire to speak with the lord. After a very brief moment the door slid open and a young youkai was looking at her. A young male youkai to be precise. Kagome was shocked when she saw him, and wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing. Pushing all feeling aside again, she was escorted just inside the doorway and the door slid shut behind her. Across the room from her was the daiyoukai lord with only a pair of hakama on, and Kagome blushed crimson.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I wish to talk to you about something." She stammered out.

"I figured that much by your declaration at the door."

The young male youkai returned to his lords side now, and picked up a kimono from the futon next to them and held it up. Sesshoumaru slipped his one good arm into the fabric and the boy moved the front crosswise across his body to close it, but the lord waved him off and the boy left with no words passing between them. Now she understood; the young youkai was a servant here; and breathed inward relief, and then shook the whole strange idea from her head since she knew that she was being foolish again. The silver haired lord moved to the table in his room and motioned for Kagome to join him. His kimono hung open to expose his strong chest underneath and she flushed again. He was more handsome then she had ever imagined and she drifted for a moment.

"What would you like to discuss?" His words brought her quickly back to Earth.

"I wanted to talk to you about your arm." She said dumbly, and mentally kicked herself for her sudden lack of tact.

"What about it, miko. I thought we had discussed this last night." His tone was solid and he didn't even look to his left shoulder.

"If you will let me; I would like to attempt to restore it for you." Her head was bowed and her voice soft.

The usually stoic lord was taken back at her offer. Never had he thought of regaining his arm so soon. He knew that in time it would regenerate, but it would take a considerable amount of time. Quietly he pondered her offer before giving his answer.

"You may try, but what makes you think that you can?" Was his rebuttal,

"No one knew's this, apart from the person that it effected," Her voice became sullen and soft "But I was the one that restored Kikyo to the world of the living. I restored her life for Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru was taken completely off guard at this declaration, but now it all made sense. He now understood her loneliness. All of her friends had someone that they loved and who loved them back; except for her. Suddenly, she found herself alone in the world and yet surrounded by people that all loved her. He understood that she knew Inuyasha's feelings for her were no longer what she desired, and that's what pained her, the idea of always being alone.

"If you desire to do this to resolve an emotional conflict of yours, I would advise you not to." He said in a very authoritative tone.

"No, it's not that." Her head shooting up to look him in the eyes. "I want to do this for you. I admit I do feel partly responsible, but I wanted to offer myself to you in this way."

"Offer yourself to me?" A slender eyebrow rose into his bangs.

"Yes, that is how I see this. I would offer myself and my abilities as the shikon miko to you to restore what you have lost. I believe that the well grants me continued passage to this time as a way to help others, and to sacrifice myself in their service."

"That is an interesting theory."

"I believe that I am no longer of any service to Inuyasha; however, I am helpful to Shippou and young Rin. So, I feel that as long as they need me I will be able to travel across time."

"That is possible I suppose." The youkai lord tilted his head and rubbed his chin. "When would you like to try this restoration?"

"Could I try now?" Her voice was now chocking her as her nerves mounted. "I believe that it will be a painful process."

"Very well. Let us move to the futon for better comfort then."

They both stood and moved to the large bed that was almost in the middle of the enormous room. Sesshoumaru shrugged his kimono back off, letting it fall to the ground in a puddle of fabric; then he sat on the edge of the mattress. The nervous miko sat down on his left side, turned herself to face his shoulder, and raised her hands to the joint. Her hands floated just away from the small bit of arm that still remained, and she focused her spiritual powers into his arm. Suddenly, searing pain burnt his left shoulder and the remains of the arm, and he gritted his teeth ever so slightly. The raven haired miko did not take notice and continued to focus, and after a few minutes the arm started to grow and lengthen. After a few more minutes she was at the elbow and still continued, and after a few minutes more the whole arm had been restored. The stunned inuyoukai raised the new arm in front of his eyes and examined it carefully; giving a few clenched fists to test the movement.

"So, how does it feel?" Kagome asked.

"Amazing." Sesshoumaru lowered his arm and looked at her with his soft molten look that was only for her. "Thank you for what you have done."

Without warning her youkai host had grabbed her with both hands tightly, at the top of her arms, and whirled her back and flat against the bed. Kagome gasped hard at his unexpected action, but blushed deeply when he leaned over top of her. He moved slowly toward her, staring intently into her eyes. Then his firm chest was pressed against hers and he eased his mouth to hers and kissed her so softly and passionately that she forgot to breath in that instant.

Just as suddenly he was sitting upright again and scooping up her legs and placing them up on the mattress. He pulled a thick blanket over her and stepped back.

"Get some rest. That must have taken a considerable amount of your energy. I will see that you are not disturbed." He turned away from the bed, picked up his kimono and pulled it on as he walked for the door.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, wait." Her voice was hoarse with nerves. "What?"

Before she could continue he gave a small smile along with his soft eyes, and swept out of the room. Kagome sat more confused then she had ever been in her entire life. The seemingly icy lord was melting and sweeping her away in the process. What on earth was going on here? She laid back on the soft mattress and rolled on her side away from the door. She could smell him on the fabric and she inhaled deeper. Her mind was a cloudy mess of questions and emotions, but in all of it she felt peaceful. He always made her feel that way and she was really starting to enjoy it. Before long her body gave into the exhaustion and she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru stood in the manor garden at dawn. The warm colors of a summer sunrise spilled over the grounds and across his form. A soft breeze caressed his hair and it lifted slightly. Kagome sat on the porch watching him again, and feeling warmth in her heart once more. The silver haired youkai turned to look at his guest, and he smiled at her again. The young miko was shocked to see him smile again, but she still smiled back. He walked to where she was and sat beside her. He took her hand and held it tightly. When she looked up into his face he leaned in to kiss her, but before he was there her body jolted. She blinked her eyes and was staring into a large room. Turning her head down she buried her face into the soft mattress and breathed in his scent again. Suddenly, she remembered were she was and popped up on the bed, and looked around the room. No one was there and the sun was shining through the sliding doors.

Kagome got out of the large bed and left the room through the door that she came in through earlier. Walking back to her room she wondered what time it was. In her room she changed clothes since she was still in her pajamas from the night before. After she was changed she went out to the garden to get some fresh air and try to find the children. When she exited to the porch she could hear the children playing in the garden, which made her smile. Both of the youngsters were running around the grass laughing loudly as they went. When they noticed the miko they squealed and ran straight for her.

"Mama, are you O'kay?" Shippou asked without thinking; then he blushed. "Sorry, I mean Kagome."

"That's all right Shippou, if you like you can call me mom." She hugged him and reassured him, and the young kitsune grinned widely with his excitement almost overflowing.

"Can I call you mama, too, Lady Kagome?" Rin asked with a smile.

"Yes, it's better then lady." She laughed at the small girl and hugged her together with the kitsune boy.

"Are you feeling all right, mama?" Shippou asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just extra tired this morning." Kagome released both of the children and sat back in the grass.

"Was it because of Lord Sesshoumaru's arm?" Rin asked sitting next to woman.

Kagome was a bit surprised that she knew, but guessed that if anyone knew about it, it would be Rin. With a smile she nodded at her young friend.

"That was a great thing that you did for him. He was very happy." The girl seemed serious in her statement and much older then she truly was.

"Really." Kagome thought about the stoic male being happy, and she laughed out loud. "I couldn't imagine Lord Sesshoumaru happy. He's usually so reserved."

"Hey, have you eaten yet mama?" Rin jumped to her feet.

"No, not yet. What time is it anyway?" The young woman stretched her arms up and leaned back to look at the sky, and laid down with arms wide onto her back.

"It's time for lunch." A low thunderous voice came from behind her.

Kagome tilted her head back to see her host standing behind her, although laying on the ground and looking backwards made him upside down. She smiled as he bent to look at her face; his hair falling all around him and just tickling her face. Kagome rolled sideways laughing. Sesshoumaru straightened himself as she got onto her knees still giggling. As was now customary he extended his hand to her, but this time it was his left hand. Looking at the hand for a brief moment she took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet and took her into his side. The group walked into the dining hall and sat at their respective positions at the table while lunch was brought in.

After lunch they all went out to the garden again. The summer sun was hot and Kagome thought carefully to herself. We need to go swimming she thought, and she smiled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is there a pool or something nearby where we could go swimming?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Yeah, lets go swimming." Both of the children said in unison.

"There is a nice large swimming pond nearby that I sometimes go to." Rin offered.

"It's settled then we are gong swimming." The raven haired woman clapped her hands together and then stood up. She walked back into the manor with both youngster buzzing around her.

With in twenty minutes they were all ready to go. Sesshoumaru stood on the lawn with his familiar two headed dragon youkai next to him. Kagome had her yellow backpack over her shoulder stuffed full, and she had changed into some shorts and a tee shirt. The lord had to admit that he did like her strange attire at times, and that was when he got to enjoy it like this. The group set off for their afternoon out. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the pool.

The children ran to the edge of the water and put their toes in, and they both squealed. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stayed on the grass. The daiyoukai unharnessed the dragon to let him roam freely and enjoy the cool grass; while Kagome picked out a spot and set her bag down before diving into it. She pulled out a large blanket and spread it on the ground. Then she reached in and pulled out some fruit that was cut into bite size pieces and set them at one corner of the blanket. By now the children were calling to her to come swimming. Without a thought she stripped down to her bikini and went to join the other two. The usually calm lord raised an eyebrow at her outfit and then smiled as he watched her walk into the water with Rin at her hip and Shippou in front of her. The three played together for a while, and Kagome would swim out deeper and then come back. On her last time coming back she stood out of the water and waved at her daiyoukai friend.

"Come in Sesshoumaru-sama. The water is perfect." She smiled at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru never swims." Rin said paddling past the woman.

"Oh, that's too bad." She sulked into the water until it was up to her neck.

The threesome played for a few hours together before convening on the blanket for some fresh fruit. The children laid on the blanket and dried themselves, and Kagome sat running her fingers through her hair while it dried. Sesshoumaru sat quietly watching everyone around him and occasionally eating a piece or two of fruit. The youngsters dozed off warmed by the sun, and after a while Kagome laid back to sun herself as well. The stoic lord eyed his guests exposed body glistening in the sun. Her flat stomach was stretched tight from laying on her back, and her chest rose and fell steadily with her breathing. After a while the young woman rolled onto her side and the youkai lord was able to follow the curve of her waist up to the top of her hip and then follow the slope of her long legs. He moved his gaze back up her body to her face. She was dozing slightly with her eyes closed. Then his attention was drawn to her ample chest, and how her breasts were snugged together while laying on her side. This bathing suit of hers left little to the imagination, although he quit enjoyed what he saw; as long as no one else did. His inner demon growled again and Kagome's eyes opened. She sat up and looked around.

"Is everything all right?" She asked concerned, then moving closer to the children.

"Everything is fine. Sorry if I disturbed you." He said as he stood up and walked toward Ah-Un.

'_She is so protective of the little ones and they are not even hers. She has great parenting instincts. I could only imagine how she would be with her own pups.'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Kagome blinked a couple of times, unsure what had happened just then. She stretched her arms over her head and then from side to side. Carefully, she patted Rin on the head and then Shippou without waking them. Getting to her feet she walked over to Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un, and patted the dragon youkai on each head. The two headed dragon growled low to show his pleasure in her attention. Sesshoumaru stood by the dragons neck on it's left side running his hand down the long neck and glancing sideways at the half naked miko next to him.

"I really enjoyed myself today, Sesshoumaru-sama." She spoke softly while rubbing the dragons heads.

"I've enjoyed having you with us." Sesshoumaru offered quietly.

Kagome was surprised again by the daiyoukai. Never would she have imagined that the stoic youkai lord would actually enjoy her company. So, she offered him a sweet smile and closed her eyes while resting her head on one of Ah-Un's heads. The sun warmed her while she stood by the dragon and she drifted again with a peaceful aura around her. A warm hand settled on her lower back and she opened her eyes to find Sesshoumaru standing next to her. He was concentrating on his hand as if still testing his newly restored arm. Softly and slowly he moved his hand across the small of her back just above the edge of her bikini bottom. The little hairs all over her body were tingling and standing on end. The youkai lords hand was so large that it almost spanned her whole back. In her thoughts she was well aware that the daiyoukai could easily crush her, but she was no longer afraid of him. In the time that they had spent together she had come to feel safe around him and enjoyed being with him. Now, his hand was wrapping around her waist and his forehead was almost resting on her shoulder. His head was tilted downward focusing on his hand and his hair draped over her shoulder and was cascading down the front of her. The silvery locks were soft and silky, and they tickled. She began to giggle a little when his hair brushed across her stomach. He reached his other hand around to rest on her stomach; this caused her to gasp and stopped her laughing immediately.

Ah-Un lifted his heads and began to walk away from them. Kagome was flushed and unsure of herself all of a sudden. What should she do? She didn't want to move but she didn't know if she should do something; she didn't want to offend him. His hands were still on her body, and she turned her head to try to look at him. He moved in closer to her and rested his head against the back of her shoulder. His hands were so warm as well as his body; she could feel the heat coming off of him when he was standing so close to her. He breathed deep at her back and took in her scent again. He wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, then turned her around in his grip.

Kagome lifted her arms to rest against the strong chest of the daiyoukai that held her. She blushed deeper now as he pulled her in closer still, so that her head was against his shoulder. Sesshoumaru buried his nose in her hair and continued to breath in her scent. His hands now ran up her back causing her to shiver under his soft touch. Sesshoumaru stopped his hands and stepped back from her.

"I'm sorry, miko, if I made you uncomfortable." He said softly.

"No, it wasn't that." Kagome swallowed hard trying to clear her head. "You have just surprised me a lot today."

"My apologies." He turned away from her eyes. "We should wake the young ones and go back to the manor now. It will be time for dinner soon."

"Kay." Was all she could say as she walked back to the blanket and pulled her clothes over her swim suit.

They woke the children and repacked the bag. Ah-Un was bridled and everyone piled on. Sesshoumaru took the reigns before lifting into the air and leading the dragon youkai back to the manor. When they arrived the servants came to take Ah-Un and Kagome's bag, and to inform their lord that dinner would be served shortly. Everyone went to their rooms to clean up and change for dinner; then all met in the dining hall. After dinner everyone sat in the garden again while Shippou and Rin chased fireflies and looked at the stars. Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat under their usual tree and kept silent. When it was time for the children's bedtime Kagome stood up and gather them inside. She put Shippou in his room while Rin dressed for bed in hers. The young kitsune laid in his bed stretching while Kagome pulled the blanket over him; then leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight, mama." He whispered to her already falling asleep.

"Goodnight Shippou." She stood and left the room, closed the door and went to the room next door to see to Rin. "Are you ready for bed, Rin?"

"Almost." She answered as Kagome walked into her room.

"Did you have fun today?" The young woman asked.

"Oh, yes, mama. I haven't had that much fun in a long time." She smiled widely. "Lord Sesshoumaru really likes you being here."

"I don't understand him, Rin. He confuses me." Kagome confessed to the little girl.

"What do you mean?" She asked the sullen woman.

"I don't know Rin. I'm not sure you would understand." Her head hanging now.

"I might. I can see that you are confused about your own feelings for my Lord, and you are not sure if he would accept you. Am I right?" Kagome looked up at the girl in astonishment.

"How did you get so grown up Rin? That is the gist of it." Kagome reached in and hugged the small girl to her tightly.

"Don't worry about it mama. He will tell you his heart. Goodnight." The young brown haired girl rolled over in her bed and hugged her new doll close to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome walked back to her room thinking about the girls cryptic words. She changed to a simple white yukata, gathered her bathing items and went for the hot spring to bathe. She slid the door open and walked to the edge of the natural spring; she set down her soaps, took off her robe and stepped in. She sank down into the warm waters and leaned back against the smooth rocks. The heat in the rock soothed her back, and relaxed her senses. Her hair pooled around her neck and chest and tickled her. After a few minutes she heard another door slide open and she jumped trying to cover herself. At the far side she saw her host enter the springs not paying much attention to anything around him. She blushed and turned away when he moved to untie his yukata. The jerk of the water made him look up, and that's when he finally noticed her.

"Would it bother you if I joined you, miko." He asked. Kagome flushed hotly and blushed crimson at the idea.

"I guess not." She blushed deeper.

"If you are more comfortable with me leaving I could."

Kagome thought about it for a moment. Inuyasha and Kikyo, her dreams, what he has done recently, and what Rin and her mother had said all flooded into her mind at once. She came to a decision quickly. Taking a chance may be what she needs right now.

"No, I would like you to stay. The spring is big enough for the two of us." She smiled blushing at the daiyoukai lord across from her.

When he turned to remove his robe she turned her back again. Before long she felt the water move and the sound of him entering the spring. When she felt it was safe she turned around. Sesshoumaru sat at the opposite end of the spring leaning against one of the other large smooth rocks in the springs. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. She leaned back against her rock again and looked at him quietly thinking.

"Thank you for taking us swimming today." She finally mustered the courage to talk to him.

"It was my pleasure, miko." He said without opening his eyes. "I have a question I've been wanting to ask you though."

"Yeah, what's that?" She brightened a bit at the sparked conversation.

"On the morning that I came to get you. You were out by the spring. When I walked you back to camp you looked over at me and began to blush. I could feel your whole body react, and I wanted to know what that was about?" He still didn't open his eyes.

The raven haired girl blushed harder and her body ignited. There must have been some change in the water because at that instant he opened his eyes and looked at her. The embarrassed woman sank into the water deeper. Now the youkai lord knew he was on to something and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, it's so embarrassing." She sputtered at him.

"All the more reason to tell me." He said calmly.

"And how do you figure?" She sat up tall at his strange statement. Almost too tall as the water barely concealed her breasts.

"If it is embarrassing you should talk about it and you will no longer be embarrassed."

"What kind of strange logic is that?" She barked playfully.

"I guess if you are actually scared, rather then embarrassed...." He eyed her carefully.

"I'm not scared." Crossing her arms in defiance of his assertion.

"Well, then?" Shrugging his shoulders like he wasn't convinced.

"If you must know it was because of a dream I had that night." She spat out at him.

"A dream." He confirmed, and she did so with a nod. "About what?"

"No, I'm not telling you that." She scoffed.

"So it's the content that you are scared of." He affirmed to himself.

"No." She yelled, putting her finger thoughtfully on her lips. "It's....because it was about....well, you."

Kagome flushed red all over now as she awaited his reaction. His face didn't show any sign of what he could be thinking and it made her nervous.

"I would assume that it wasn't a bad dream if it made you blush." Was all he said about it.

"I never have a bad dream about you." She confessed, and gasped at how absentminded she just was, and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"So, you've had more then one dream about me." Taking full advantage of her careless admission.

"Yeah, a couple, I must admit." She lowered herself into water so her chin was below the water line, then she popped up again. "But nothing sexual." She squeaked.

"Yet." She whispered under her breath, but to her dismay the keen youkai heard what she had said.

"Yet. So, do you plan on having a sexual dream about me?" He pushed himself forward in the water to come closer to her.

"No. Why would I? You dislike humans, so it wouldn't be right for you to..." The nervous woman trailed off; now staring at the youkai lord closing the distance between them.

Kagome began to panic and was struggling for something to ask in order to stop him from coming closer.

"So, a question for you then." She blurted in a feeble attempt to stop him.

"Anything."

"What was with all your strange behavior today?" Was the only thing that she could think of, although, it did not change the subject as much as she wanted.

"What strange behavior?" He quipped at her.

"Well, this morning after I restored your arm, and then this afternoon by the water."

"I find nothing strange in my behavior toward you." His voice was still unwavering and it frustrated the young miko.

"Why did you kiss me this morning? That is not what I would call normal behavior for someone that dislikes humans the way that you do." She snapped at him.

"I kissed you because I was thankful for what you had done, and as I have told you previously I do not dislike _all_ humans."

"All because I restored your arm." She mumbled stupidly. "What about at the swimming pond?" She came back to her bickering tone.

"Because I wanted to feel your skin." Kagome waited for more of an answer but soon found that was all he would offer without her asking for more.

"That's it." She grumbled at the daiyoukai smirking at her.

"That's it. You didn't offer any more of an explanation about your dream, so I will return the same amount of information." He said cooly while sitting down in the middle of the spring.

"What more do you want to know? There isn't anything that interesting about my dreams." She declared in frustration at his game.

"What about the dream and that morning made you blush?"

"Well, in that dream you were standing in front of me and the sun was behind you with all the colors lighting you up, and you were beautiful. Even more ethereal then you already are." She blushed at her carelessness again. She was saying too much.

"And, the other dream? What about it." He asked

"The most recent one I sat on your porch, you stood in the garden, and then you sat next to me and took my hand." She was crimson once more; all the blushing was making her feel light headed now.

"Is that all? For someone blushing as deeply as you are, I wouldn't think not."

"You leaned toward me, but then I woke up. There, are you satisfied?" She snapped embarrassingly at him and sunk back into the waters trying to hide her face as best she could.

"Very well, miko. I kissed you because I was grateful for what you had done for me, and I felt very strongly about it."

"Well, if that isn't cryptic then I don't know what is." She muttered in contempt.

"At the swimming pond I had admired your fine figure and your skin, and wished to touch it."

"Like that explanation is any better then the first one." She was perturbed by the youkai's persistent dodging of her question.

"If we are being open and honest could I ask you something else?"

"Sure, why not. You seem to get the truth out of me one way or another." She groused.

"What do you feel for Rin and the orphaned kitsune boy?" His odd question caught her off guard. She was thoughtful for a time with her finger pressed to her lips again.

"I guess I love them both. They are very special to me. Yeah, I love them. They both need some love since they have no mother." Kagome smiled remembering the two children asking to call her mom. "Today they both asked if they could call me mom, and I said that would be fine." Kagome thought that maybe Sesshoumaru would not like Rin calling her mother.

"That is admirable of you." He smiled at her.

"Do you think it a good idea. After all, I am not their mother." She asked concerned for the two youngsters.

"I think it is perfectly natural. You have been raising Shippou since you met him, and Rin needs someone that she can love like a mother." His tender words swelled her heart and her eyes began to prickle with tears.

"Another question for you miko." His voice thunderous again. "What do you feel for Inuyasha?"

"Heartbreak." The word knotted and stuck in her throat.

"Is that it?" He probed.

"Yeah, I gave my heart to him and he broke what I had given him. I cannot love him anymore. I discovered that he only saw me as Kikyo reborn and nothing more, and I will not play second to her. He has his priestess and I am no longer necessary to him, and yet he fights for me to stay by his side. I don't understand why he does that, but it is painful." Kagome slipped farther into the water to cover her mouth.

"Inuyasha is a blind fool." Sesshoumaru spat. "He still sees you as his, even though he has chosen."

Kagome's aura became sad and sullen again. Sesshoumaru noting her change was concerned for her state of mind, and decided to change the subject quickly.

"So, what do you feel for me?" Kagome's aura snapped.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have the utmost respect for you." She forced out.

"Is that all?" He probed again.

"Yes, my Lord. Respect." Kagome's voice became timid.

"You _do_ dream about me." The youkai lord smirked at her wickedly.

"If my dreams offended you..." She was grasping to recover herself.

"I am not offended, but surprised."

"You and me both. I never imagined dreaming about you. I guess your on my mind or something." Her thoughts trailed again before coming back with a sudden cord of interest.

"Well, then I want a better explanation of _your_ actions then. I answered your questions and embarrassed myself, now I want to know the truth." Kagome demanded as best she could.

"I figured you would be intelligent enough to discover that on your own." Another cryptic answer. "I guess it's true that people can see others clearly, but never themselves."

"What are you trying to say?" She huffed.

"I find you attractive, miko." He said somewhat exasperated.

"Oh," Her head became foggy instantaneously. "You think I'm pretty?"

"I find your body and your mind attractive, young priestess." He began to move toward her again.

"Really?!" He was within arms reach of her now.

"I wish to continue our time together. Rin adores you, and I want more time to get to know you."

"I would like to know more about you too Lord Sesshoumaru," Her voice softened as he closed the distance again, "and, if we are going to be on familiar terms; please call me Kagome. Miko is so impersonal."

"Very well, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru slowly reached his hands out to clutch her by the arms and pulled her towards him. When she was in close to him again, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Her hands rested on his chest shacking. He released her arms and snaked his arms around her waist. As his kiss continued she began to burn all over, and she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck while returning the passionate contact between them. His body was so tined and firm, and Kagome noted ever bit of it while being so close to him. Slowly, he moved one hand into her hair and rested it at the base of her skull, just in her hairline. Kagome melted under his touch; he was so warm and gentle. Not at all what she had expected. With shocking clarity she remembered were she was and that they were both naked; and she panicked. Throwing herself backwards into a large rock; she hit hard and sank into the water trying to conceal herself. For such a long time she sat motionless in the water looking at the youkai lord in panic and breathing heavily of passion and dismay.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" His rumbling voice soothed her nerves.

"No. I mean, I don't know. I panicked. Sorry." Kagome was now thoroughly mortified.

"Kagome, please understand. My intensions are pure and honest. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable in any way." Sesshoumaru sat down in the water and moved across from the frighted woman.

"Don't misunderstand Sesshoumaru-sama, I've never done anything like this." She turned her face away from him, "I've never even seen a man naked until today, and I didn't even look."

"That does surprise me." He leaned back as Kagome looked at him in shock and horror. "For someone as alluring as yourself you have absolutely no carnal knowledge."

"It's not that I don't know about it. It's that I've never..." She blushed hot again. "You could say I have academic experience."

"I see. That does explain a lot." Sesshoumaru thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"What do you mean by that? It's not uncommon in my time to be so educated." Her nerves gone and her wits restored.

"Well, it explains why Inuyasha would not want to let you go."

"What?" She was confused at that announcement.

"You see Inu youkai are particular about their females. We are very protective and possessive about them. We only seek out a pure female that is untouched by another, but the fault with that is that they lack any knowledge on the subject of intimacy. So, for the Inu male it can sometimes be an arduous task and the education period is usually long." He leaned relaxed on a rock while talking so plainly.

"So, what does that have to do with me. He chose Kikyo, not me."

"However, you are still valuable to him as a mate." He eyed her carefully to gauge her reaction.

"Mate. Right. I told you already I will not play second to Kikyo. I am done with Inuyasha. Besides if he has Kikyo what makes him think he could have a chance with me." She questioned his statement.

"I guess you might say you are a fall back plan." He said bluntly, and Kagome scoffed loudly in discussed.

"That arrogant prick. Who does he think he is? What does he think I am? A consolation prize or something." Kagome was fuming now; her anger rising before she shot the daiyoukai across from her a dark look.

"And what about you? What is this to you?" She snapped harshly at him.

"I wanted to know were I stood." His demeanor calm and unaffected. "One must gauge his chances before venturing into a challenge."

"A challenge?" Instantly she was confused again by his cryptic way of speaking.

"Yes, miko, a challenge. One, courting one such as yourself presents a challenge all on it's own; and two, my half brother will not give one as valuable as you, easily." Once again in his matter of fact tone of voice.

"Courting. Me. Is this like you asking me out on a date?" She stammered out.

"I don't understand what a 'date' is, but I would suppose so. You seem to understand my intensions quite well." He looked at her with the soft eyes that he reserved for only her and came closer to her again; sitting next to her. "Would you allow me to court you, miko?"

Kagome thought for a moment about this conversation and what it meant. There would be things that would need to be cleared up, and people talked to, but she weighed her thoughts and her feelings carefully before answering.

"Yes, but I have a question for you about this whole thing." Her voice softer, "You say that Inu youkai require a pure female. How do you know that I am pure or not?"

He leaned over her and breathed in deeply again, then looked her in the eyes.

"I can smell it on you." He grinned.

"You can smell it. How so?"

"More precisely, I don't smell another male on you." Her eyes lit with understanding as she lost herself in his amber eyes.

"Now, I do have one condition." Her voice was now authoritative.

"What condition do you require?"

"Would you please call me Kagome. I like to hear you say my name, not miko or priestess." Sesshoumaru took her hand out of the water and held it to his lips.

"Very well, Kagome, no more formality between us. That goes for you too." He placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "You should now go to bed. I have detained you here long enough. Sleep well, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru turned to leave the spring with Kagome sitting stunned in the water. Before she could think of anything she reached out and grabbed him by the elbow; when he turned to face her she had flung herself out of the water, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to his. They sat down into the water for a brief moment while she kissed her lord, before they released each other. After they both left the spring and went to their separate rooms for the night.

The next morning Kagome woke with her mind whirling. She was wondering if the night before had been a dream, while she walked to the dining hall for breakfast. Once she approached the door she saw Sesshoumaru standing outside the hall waiting. A sweet smile spread across her face and she smoothed her hands down the front of her kimono. The youkai lord waiting for her, smiled back at her, and walked toward her. Now she knew that it was not a dream; that last night really happened. The young miko's aura flared with excitement causing the daiyoukai to laugh inwardly. He was very pleased to see her happy again; it had been too many years since she was happy. When he was standing in front of his lady he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand; Kagomes eyes slid shut from the soft touch of his hand. His hand moved back down to her chin, he cupped it and lifted her face to look at his, and gave her a gentle kiss. They both walked into the dining hall arm in arm, and the two children that waited for them smiled and giggled to each other.

Everyone sat around the table chatting and eating. The children would smile at each other slyly and look back and forth at the two adults. When everyone had finished their meal the group withdraw to the gardens as was their custom. Shippou and Rin ran in the lawn and the new couple sat beneath what was their tree. Kagome watched the children play together and smiled at their innocence. Seeing them play together brought to mind something that she wanted to discuss with her lord.

"I was thinking about something. If we will be courting then what about Inuyasha and the others?" Her finger on her chin as she spoke thoughtfully.

"How do you mean?"

"We still need to defeat Naraku, and find the sacred jewel shards. Will we travel together as one big group, separately, or will it be like always?" Sesshoumaru twitched slightly at the last idea.

"I think that we should discuss it with the others and see what they have to say about it. More that we should see what the monk and the slayer have to say. I think that we can both guess Inuyasha's reaction, and I don't much care to know the priestess' ideas on the subject." He was very firm in his ideas and Kagome agreed.

"If we travel separately from the others what do we do about Shippou?" Her face became full of concern for the young kitsune.

"That is a none issue, Kagome. He will stay with us. I thought you would have known that." Her youkai lord smirked at her.

"I did not want to assume." She stated firmly back to him.

Kagome smiled teasingly at him and went back to her thoughts. After a little while she became uncomfortable and sad. Sesshoumaru was quick to notice the change in her aura.

"What bothers you beloved."

"What happens when the jewel is completed?" Her voice wavering at where this train of thought was taking her.

"We cross that road when it is before us. In the mean time do not let it bother you; enjoy the time we all have together." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close by his side.

Kagome conceded his point and smiled; she let the thought go for now. It was true; she didn't know how long they would be chasing the evil hanyou or when the jewel would be whole again. As she bounced through the ideas Sesshoumaru unexpectedly pulled her onto his lap. She laughed at his playfulness. It was something that she would have not even considered five years ago when she first met him. He was not at all what she had expected; which brought her to another strain of thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru, do you hate Inuyasha because of your father or because of his mother?" Her face was serious, and he leaned back against the tree as he thought about his answer.

"Both I suppose. Mostly because of my father. I was still relatively young by youkai standards when it all started, but technically I was grown. I saw it as a betrayal to my mother, and rejection of me. After it all I have become detached from my mother and she is not part of it anymore. However, his rejection was what hurt me the most."

Kagome saw the hurt in his face and was now sorry for asking. It was something that she always wanted to ask him; even before they had become close. She brushed his cheek lightly with her fingers as if to sooth an upset child. He looked down at her with the hurt showing through his eyes. She pulled his face to hers and she kissed him.

"I'm sorry to bring up such a painful memory."

"I am content with it. I have the title and the manor for one. Most importantly I have you now." He smiled at her.

"Did you hate humans because of your father?"

"Partly. Mostly the humans of this time are not very clean creatures and my nose is very sensitive." He smirked at her. "That is why you have always interested me. Even back then you smelled so different from any human I've ever met."

This made Kagome smile and she giggled at him.

"You have always been very clean, which made it easy to be around you, and...." Her youkai lord trailed off and turned his head, looking at the children playing in the grass.

"And what?" She prodded.

"I'm unsure of how to put this, and if I should even tell you." His words struck her heart and she began to panic thinking of all kinds of bad things.

"What is it? Just say it. How ever it comes out I don't care." She was determined to know.

"The best way I can put this is that most humans smell like death. Even the royals that are not covered by the smell of filth." He looked to her for understanding and she nodded.

"You do not carry the smell of death. For no other way to put it your life chain smells like that of a youkai."

Kagome blinked almost disbelieving in his words, and she pondered them for a moment. The daiyoukai could see her reluctance to believe. It was hard to imagine after all. Sesshoumaru called over young Shippou to talk with him. Kagome blush a bit since she was still sitting in the lords lap. The kitsune came over quickly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." He gave a respectful bow to the lord.

"You have a keen nose do you not?" He asked the kitsune boy.

"I believe so." Was his proud and honest answer. Sesshoumaru smiled at the boy.

"You can smell 'death' on humans correct."

"You speak of the aging right?" The young boy seemed a bit confused by the topic.

"Very observant young master. Yes, the aging of humans. Can you smell that on Kagome?" Shippou's eyes widened.

"No, my lord. I have not." It was clear that his closeness with Kagome caused the kitsune to not consider what was right in front of him this whole time.

"One more question kitsune. If Kagome were to stay here with me, would you like to stay with us as well?"

"Oh, yes I would. I couldn't live without her. I would like to stay with you all." Sesshoumaru thanked the boy and sent him back to his playmate with a smile.

The youkai lord looked at his love in his lap and smiled down at her. She was thinking hard about what was before her. What it all meant, how it happened and what to do about it.

"The smell of death is something that only full youkai can smell. It's different then the smell of someone dying. Any half breed can smell that, it's so strong, but I wonder if Inuyasha could smell it on you, or not." He looked up into the branches thoughtfully.

"It might be more explanation of his continued attachment to you."

"I could see how that would make me his back up plan. If it means what I think it means." He looked back at Kagome when she said this.

"What do you think it means?" He asked, most curious to know her thoughts on it.

"It would mean that I'm not aging right." He nodded in agreement to where her thoughts were leading her. "So, if I'm not aging then I'm not dying."

Sesshoumaru was most impressed with her intellectual abilities. She was most astute, another appealing quality of hers.

"Then if I'm not dying, does that mean that I am immortal or something."

"I believe so. Since, I have never met anyone like you before, I could not be certain, but that is the same conclusion that I came to."

When he finished Kagome let out a big sigh. He looked at her puzzled by her action and the aura of relief that emanated from her.

"That is a big relief." She finally said. Sesshoumaru was still looking at her with the look was wonderment. "I have wondered how this would work for you since I was thinking that I would die someday."

Sesshoumaru laughed out loud, and Kagome wondered what was so humorous.

"Obviously, it is not something to worry about." He said between laughs.

"What if I were going to die? Would you feel differently about me?" This stopped his laughing.

"It would not change a thing." His voice and expression were so serious and determined that she could not doubt his words.

"Kagome, I am not one to give my heart, but you have captured it. I wouldn't have it any other way." He brushed back her hair and pulled her to his chest.

"I love you, Kagome."


End file.
